


We're not fit to be dads, are we?

by orphan_account



Series: SuperMegaDads [1]
Category: supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Also an au where Ryan and Matt become adoptive dads, Fluff, Forgive my abundance of Ryatt fics, Homophobia (only in the first chapter), M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Raising a child together, it was gonna be mpreg but I got super uncomfortable thinking about that, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While on their way to a restaurant, The Boys find a small little toddler curled up in an alleyway. Abandoned, bruised, and alone, Matt and Ryan take it upon themselves to figure out how to even hold a kid correctly.They aren't very good dads.





	1. What was that noise?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off; The first few paragraphs were based on an experience of mine, although it was at a six flags. I was with one of my good friends (keep in mind were both gay as hell) so we were bein gay together and this fuckin whale of a child turns around and starts yelling at us to stop and to go to church and legit my friend cried bc of that ok ok
> 
> Also I'm not fat shaming don't strike me pls

      It was about seven-thirty at night when this striking turn of events originated. Matt Watson and Ryan Magee were only planning to spend a boat load of money on a restaurant that recently opened, Månen. It was a pretty name for a pretty restaurant. Despite it being open for about two weeks, the pair had a reservation since November. Keep in mind that it is currently January. Yeah. Anyway, you wanna here about the kid, right?

\---

 

      "Ryan, y'know we were gonna pay the rent with this, right?" Matt warned. "Matt, relax. It'll be fine! We'll still have some money left." He answered back at the taller male.

 

      Smoothing over the back of his hair, Ryan glanced back behind them. Despite the number of tall buildings looming over LA, the different shades of red made the Califonia sky look like a crime scene. A beautiful crime scene. Thankfully, the Månen opened close to their apartment building, so it was only a block or two away.

 

      Matt glanced at the purple lighting inside the small building. People were lined up outside the door, and the inside was moderately packed. They stepped in line, looking over the people outside. The couple in front of them were a rather large family, both in portion and in physical appearance. Matt could probably get crushed by the landwhale in from of him. The mother and father were dressed like they just got out of a long car trip. The man had visible pit stains that he could tell were bleached onto the shirt. He felt bad for the shirt.

 

       ~~~~Ryan was trying his hardest not to throw up due to the sour smell the man in front of him gave off. Their little kids didn't help either. From what he could tell, there were three kids, around the age of five or six, angrily tugging on other peoples' pants and yelling at eachother. Ryan held Matt's hand tighter as one of the kids scowled at him. Matt only snickered at the fact that Ryan was terrified of a small child. To ease Ryan a little, he planted a soft kiss on his temple, which in truth, did ease him up. The three little piggies caught him in the act, though.

 

      "Ew! Mama, look!" Said what Matt assumed to be the oldest. The whalelady turned around, and almost immediately gave him and Ryan a dirty look. "You two better be ashamed! Corrupting my children with your actions, how dare you!" She yelled at them. Rumaging through her purse, she pulled out a pamphlet to some southern church, and Ryan immediately slapped her hand, causing the pamphlet to fly into the street and slip neatly into the nearby sewer drain.   

 

      Matt hadn't seen Ryan this heartbroken in years. Ryan protectively gripped Matt's hand, tugging him along behind him, giving the whale the bird. "W-What about our reservation?" Matt questioned nervously. "I'll call and ask for a refund." He spoke monotonously, which sent an icicle of guilt plummeting to his stomach. He could barely make out his tear stained cheeks in the darkened sky. They raced past small corner stores, block after block, alley after alley. The duo cut into a small dark alleyway, pace slowing as the entered.

 

      Ryan's grip eased up as he slowed down. "Wanna talk about it?" Matt asked softly. "Not re-" Ryan was cut of by a small noise coming from a box that they had passed in the small alleyway. Matt's quickly whipped behind him, examining the box. It was large, possibly once holding a computer, and little purple pieces of shining yellow wrapping paper were scattered around the object. The noise was there again, soft but prominent. Then finally, there it was, clear as crystal.

 

"MAMAAAAAAA!"

 

      

 

      


	2. How'd you get here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Ryan discover a young toddler and decide to bring her home. Raising a child is like raising a pet, right? ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated y'all  
>  thank you for reading  
> 

      "MAMAAAAAA!" A shrill voice echoed to and fro in the damp alleyway. Ryan jumped back at the sound, taking off the box. Underneath the box was a child, around the age of two or maybe three. She had small bruises lining her face and scratches along her legs and back. Ryan was utterly shocked at her condition, lifting his hand to cradle the more bruised side of her face. Her hair was a deep brown, similar to Ryan's, and it was extremely knotted with little bits of paper and a sticky substance leaking from it. Ryan recognized it blood. Her light blue eyes were clouded with pain, and her clothes were tattered. He looked over at Matt, who had the same idea.

 

      Dropping his wallet and keys onto the counter, Matt handed the little girl to Ryan to hold as he started up a bath for the little orphan. Ryan sat her down on the couch, and she responded with a simple babble and batted at the couch cushions. Ryan looked wearily at the little toddler, then back at Matt, who exited the bathroom. "Matt, dude, is this even legal?" Ryan asked. "I dunno man. We might as well fix her up and find her dad and mom." The little girl looked taken aback by the word 'dad', and she began to cry.

 

Shit, Matt! Godamnit!" Ryan called out. Matt strided back to the girl and attempted to comfort her. "No dada! Nonononono!" She yelled. Matt looked nervous as he picked up the squirming little girl to place her in the bath. Ryan followed closely behind Matt as he shut the door behind him.

 

      Plopping her swiftly into the warm water, she calmed down quickly as she splashed water occasionally. Matt scrubbed attentively at her, making sure that every sign of hurt and living in fear was washed away, turning the water into a sickly gray-brown. Washing her hair, he scrubbed gently around the back of her head, noting that there were multiple cuts there and that he would have to get her checked out. Rinsing her fragile body carefully, he picked her up with a fuzzy towel, sitting her down on the couch next to Bannana, who was curiously sniffing at her, eyes half closed in relaxation.

 

"Should we call Mark and Jack? They have a couple of kids, don't they?" Matt asked. "Yeah. Timothy and Samantha, right?" He responded. "Pretty sure. Let's just call them and ask for advice. Dialing in Mark's number, Ryan put the phone on speaker. The little girl bat at the phone, babbling an innocent song she made up. Mark finally answered at the third ring, however, it wasn't Mark that picked up.

 

"Ohmygosh Sammy shut yer face!" A high pitched yell boomed through the phone. "Whadaya want?" Tim sighed. "Hey Timmy! It's Uncle Ryan- Look, can you put your dads on the phone please?" Ryan asked. "Whoa, Uncle Ryan? Papa hasn't talked to you in, like, three million days!" He yelled cheerfully. "Haha, yeah." He shot back quietly, ignoring the fact that the oblivious six year old had just dug up some past issues with Mark. A bunch of stomping was heard before a small shuffle, and finally, a greeting. 

 

"Ryan and Matt? I haven't heard from you since Dan and Brian's music video. How are things?" He asked smoothly. "Um, good. Look, we just... Adopted a little girl, and we need a little help." Ryan asked nervously. "Aw, really? That's awesome! What's her name?" Shit. He didn't think of that. Quickly shooting a glance over to Matt, who was quickly looking around, thinking of a name. Matt finally blurted something out after a ten second pause.

 

"Delilah! Yeah, her name is Delilah!" He stated loudly, which earned an innocent coo from her. "Delilah? Ooh, that's so pretty! Um, hey- wait-" Mark paused, "SAMANTHA REEVE MCLOUGHLIN! PUT SNOWBUD DOWN!" He yelled through the speaker. "I gotta go you two! I'll come over tommorow with Tyler and his kid to help out! See ya!" He hung up quickly. 

 

Ryan picked up Delilah, placing her gently on his lap. They were too far in now, they can't back away now. They had a kid, along with two pets. This is gonna be a hell of a ride.


	3. A firm introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Tyler get to meet Delilah. Matt and Ryan explain how they got her.

      It was just around eight-thirty in the morning when three sharp knocks sounded at the door. Ryan awoke with a start at the noise, groaning. Matt followed shortly afterward, along with Delilah, who was bundled up tightly on the couch. Ryan made the effort to get out of bed, pull on pants, and begin to brew two cups of coffee. Opening the door, a rush of force ran in. A small kid, probably around the age of nine had knocked into him. Ryan jolted back with a start at the small impact.

 

      "Jane, c'mon. You know better." Tyler spoke to the little girl, and she huddled back to him and Ethan. "Sorry about that, Ry. She just keeps on going!" Ethan joked, pushing the door open a little wider. Matt had managed to tame his bed head ever so slightly to look presentable, strolling over to the door to give a quick hello, then back to the couch to unwrap Delilah from her fluffy prison.

 

      "So this is Delilah?" Mark asked as he eyed the small little girl, who was playing with Jane. Ryan nodded, sipping on his coffee. "Where did you get her from?" Ethan asked. Ryan nearly spit out his coffee. He didn't think of that, and he sure as hell didn't want to just say 'Oh well we found her on the street after cancelling our date to a restaurant after a landwhale insulted our relationship.' He would sound like him and Matt had just abducted her! Placing his mug on the table, he drew a breath before deciding to tell the truth.

 

      "We... Uh, well.. We found her completely abandoned on the street. She was hurt and crying and she didn't look like she had parents, and we actually found a shard of glass in her arm. We got it fixed, though, don't worry." Mark looked at him wide eyed in disbelief. "Jane? Can you take Delilah into Uncle Matt and Uncle Ryan's room?" asked Ethan, not breaking eye contact. "Sure dad!" She chimed back, picking up the small girl and bringing her to the room. As soon as she shut the door, Mark nearly burst with questions. "Why the fuck would someone do that to a kid?" "Is she sick?" "Is her parent some drugged out psyco?" Question after question poured from his mouth as Matt and Ryan listened in.

 

      "We're bringing her to Dr. Hansen's tomorrow. We'll have her tested to see if she has any family members." Matt answered. Ryan nodded in agreement, although something inside him wanted to keep her even if she did have family members. Although, the right thing to do is to give her to her mom and dad. But, one question was still lingering. Why did she cry and scream when Matt mentioned if she had a dad? Did her dad do something awful to her? Ryan's head was swimming with questions. He barely paid attention as Mark, Ethan and Tyler were giving them basic instructions on how to look after kids. Tyler gave the pair a book entitled "HowToBasic: Parenting Edition" before they left to drop of Jane at a play practice.

 

      After they left, Matt returned to their room, picking up Delilah and placing her in his lap. "So... What if she does have living family members?" Ryan asked. "We just have to do the right thing. Hell, I bet Delilah isn't even her real name." Matt attempted to joke, but Ryan was still caught on the fact that he would need to give up the helpless little girl they had found on the street last night.

 

      


End file.
